1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to document printers and more particularly to systems and methods that can monitor an event and trigger an action in response.
2. Background of the Invention
Monitoring of a live video and/or audio feed is desirable in many situations. For example, a person may wish to monitor a live radio or television feed for weather-related events such as the Emergency Alert System (EAS) issued by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) to state and local broadcasters. A person may also wish to monitor user-defined events such as the appearance of a specified set of keywords in the closed caption of a TV broadcast, or the appearance of a given image (e.g., the face of Jonathan Hull) in a video stream, or the occurrence of an audio event (e.g., gun shot) in an audio stream.
The monitoring of such events typically requires the individual monitoring of live audio or video broadcasts, or the monitoring of recordings of the broadcasts. This can be both inefficient and tedious for the person performing the monitoring, and for a live broadcast, it requires the person to be present during the broadcast. Moreover, monitoring of a recorded broadcast may delay delivery of critical information.
What is needed is a system and method for monitoring media feeds for a specified event and alert the user of the event.